villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anacondas
The Anacondas are gigantic and extremely aggressive snakes, and the titular main antagonists of the film series of the same name. Description The eponymous snakes in the films are super-species from Eunectes genus which superior than ordinary anacondas. As with their regular cousins, these anacondas hailed from Amazon, yet somehow a number of them made their way to backwater jungles of Borneo. A testament of their superior physiology is their size, which twice regular anacondas' as well as enhanced strength, speed, ferocity, endurance, flexibility, and intelligence, all which that allow them to devour prey with little effort in matter of seconds. Their metabolism is also improved somewhat, as these anacondas require mere minutes to few hours in digesting newly devoured prey. Also, they can fight at full-force even after eating at least a human-sized prey, though their combat ability somewhat hampered and may forced to regurgitate it if necessary. Additionally, for psychological effect as with common movie monsters, filmmakers gave these creatures vocal cords that allowed them to growls and snarls (if not outright roar) as well as acute hearing, unlike their real-life counterparts that can only hissing. Borneo variant of these creatures possess longer lifespan, thanks to consuming prey that feed on blood orchids, special orchid species that can extend one's lifespan like elixir of life. Indirectly consuming this flowers not only allowed them to grow larger than their Amazonian cousins, but also becoming stronger and faster, yet still killable. Behavior Anaconda's typical behavior intentionally made similar with many other antagonistic predators that portrayed in fiction: Always hungry and having a specific taste for humans, with tenacity and persistence to after them equaled with their endurance. However, what cemented these anacondas as malicious villains are sadistic tendencies that typical instinctive predators lacked: This anaconda strain prone for after another prey after devoured one and/or regurgiated the newly devoured prey just to mauled them again. This, combined with setback of their superior physiology where they only need few hours to ingest a new prey, made them a dangerous monsters, particularly in mating seasons. Powers and Abilities *'Monstrous Attributes': All anacondas shown having superior strength, sense, durability, and speed. **'Strength': Anacondas possesses strength that exceed their real-life counterparts'. **'Speed': In addition of unusual strength, they also possesses enhanced speed exceeding cheetahs. **'Vocal Cords': Anacondas possesses unusual vocal cord that allowed them to snarl and roar. *'Size': All anacondas's adult form are huge, which their body lengths reach 9 meters or more. *'Prehensile Body': Anacondas has more prehensile body and tail unlike regular constricting snakes as they could grab their prey like a whip before held them like a hand. History ''Anaconda'' In the first film, two Amazonian Anaconda appear as one of the two main antagonists (along with Paul Serone). In the waters of the Amazon, an anaconda attacks a poacher on his boat. Some times later, a television crew arrives in the Amazon to film a documentary and are joined by Serone, a poacher willing to capture an anaconda. After killing a jaguar, the anaconda decides to attack the crew and manages to kill almost everyone, but two survivors finally kill him by shooting him. However, they are later used by Serone to lure another anaconda into a trap. Then, a snake comes but the trap fails and Serone is devoured alive. The anaconda attacks the two others who manage to burn him alive before killing him with an axe. ''Anacondas: The Hunt For The Blood Orchid'' In the second film, a large colony of Borneo Anacondas serve as the main antagonists (along with Jack Byron). In Borneo, a native hunter is attacked by Anacondas and is killed. Later, several anacondas assemble into a pit for mating. At the same time, a pharmaceutical researchers team arrives in the area to find "blood orchids". Several snakes attack the team and many members are killed, but Jack Byron, one of the survivors, forces the others to continue the expedition. They find "blood orchids" near the anacondas pit and Jack obliges one of the remaining team members to retrieve some, however things go wrong and Jack falls into the pit where the snakes devour him. The others are then attacked by one of the anacondas but they manage to cause an explosion with a fuel container that kills every anacondas. ''Anaconda 3: Offspring'' In the third film, the main antagonists are a couple of genetically modified Amazon Anacondas. In this film, they both have spear tails. The rich industrialist J.D. Murdoch makes capture two Amazon Anacondas in order to experiment on them. However, one day they manage to break out from the lab and go on a rampage. Some mercenaries are sent to recapture the snakes, but many of them are killed. Finally, the anacondas take refuge in an old factory where the female gives birth to several offsprings, but an explosion destroys the building and all of them die, except one. ''Anacondas: Trail of Blood'' In the fourth film, the last baby Anaconda is the main antagonist. In this film, the snake is able to regenerate. A surviving Anaconda offspring is captured by Murdoch's men and a scientist makes experiment on him, making him capable of regeneration. However, the snake eventually escapes from his cage and devours him. Murdoch sends some mercenaries but the anaconda devours most of them and also Murdoch himself later on. The anaconda is later blew up by grenades, however he manages to survive thanks to his regenerating ability. ''Lake Placid vs. Anaconda'' In the crossover fifth film, three Anacondas share the role of main antagonists with the Black Lake Crocodiles. Sarah Murdoch sends Jim Bickerman and her associate Beach to capture one of the crocodiles from Black Lake in order to create a hybrid with some Anacondas. A crocodile is captured and placed in a laboratory truck, but it manages to break out and frees the three snakes also present on the truck. Later, Sarah sends mercenaries to recapture the reptiles but many of them are killed by the anacondas. The snakes also attack a group of sorority girls and devour some of them, but they are confronted to the crocodiles too. One of the anacondas is killed by sheriff Reba and officer Will Tull while fighting a crocodile, and another is thrown into a helicopter by one of the crocodiles, killing him and the men aboard. The last snake manages to kill several crocodiles but is finally killed by Beach with a grenade. Victims *Poacher (indirectly) *Panther *Mateo *Gary Dixon *Warren Westridge *Paul Serone *Lopak Hunter *Tiger *Lead Lopak Hunter *Borneo Crocodile *Dr. Ben Douglas *John Livingston *Gordon Mitchell *Tran Wu *Dr. Jack Byron *Darryl *Security Guard *Lab Worker 1 *Lab Worker 2 *Lab Worker 3 *Professor Eric Kane *Lab Worker 4 *Farmer *Goat *Captain Grozny *Dragosh *Victor *Sofia *Pinkus *Nick *Markos Hammett (indirectly) *Peter Reysner *Officer 1 *Officer 2 *Roland *Mercenary 1 *Patrick (survived long enough until being killed by Eugene) *Mercenary 2 *Jackie (indirectly) *Scott *J.D. Murdoch *Eugene *Crocodile 2 *Jennifer Bennett *Crocodile 5 *Mercenary 2 *Crocodile 6 *Pilot *Crocodile 7 *Beach Trivia *Borneo Anacondas are actually the fictional species of the giant anacondas as they were never exist in real-life. This because in Borneo, the only existing huge snakes was pythons instead which like anacondas in both film and real-life, they were constrictor snakes. *Giant Anacondas in the film may inspired by reports about giant anacondas aside regular anacondas in real life. Navigation Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animal Cruelty